Sorry, I Can't
by 2lieutenant
Summary: I have to wash my hair.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the** ** _Rat Patrol_** **or profit from writing.**

Everyone was confused. Hitch had met a girl and was entranced. Well, that wasn't what everyone was confused about. Hitch met girls and was entranced by them all the time. But usually they were entranced also. The unusual thing about this one was that she had said 'no' to Hitch. Nobody said 'no' to going out on a date with Hitch.

It had started last week. A few new nurses had been sent to their base. Hitch and Tully had been gathering supplies for their next mission, when Hitch had spotted a beautiful blonde bombshell. Hitch had nudged Tully.

"Look at that," he said. "I'm going to go introduce myself."

Tully shook his head in amusement and watched his friend walk to the pretty nurse. He was used to this.

Hitch stepped in front of the nurse. "Hello, my name is Mark Hitchcock. And who might you be?"

The nurse laughed, "Well, hello. My name is Judith. Nice to meet you."

Just then, she was interrupted by a voice calling, "Come on Judith. Let's go."

"I'll be right there, Anita." She turned to Hitch. "It was nice to meet you, but I must be going."

"Okay, will I see you again?"

She smiled brightly, "I hope so. Bye." She hurried after her friend.

Hitch made his way back to a very amused Tully.

"I think I'm in love," he said dreamily.

"Oh, yeah, sure. You're in love every week."

Hitch grinned at Tully. That was true. The good and bad thing was, almost none of the nurses stayed for very long. Hitch knew he wasn't the type for a long term relationship. All the girls he dated loved him, and him all the girls. They all knew going into the relationship it probably wouldn't last. The relationship was usually just formed to get away from the monotony of war. None of them were bitter when they saw Hitch with a different girl.

The next time Hitch saw Judith, was when he went for his vaccine. Hitch smiled broadly when he saw her.

"Well, how are you? You've gotten prettier since I last saw you."

Judith blushed and thanked him.

Moffitt nudged him. "Hitch, you're here for a vaccine not to flirt with the nurses."

Hitch paid him no heed. "So, when do you get done with your shift?"

"In about two hours."

"Want to join me for a romantic dinner of powdered eggs and canned meat?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I can't. You see, I need to wash my hair tonight."

Hitch's face fell. "Oh." He brightened. "Tomorrow, maybe?" he asked hopefully.

Judith smiled. "Maybe," she said noncommittally.

Moffitt was stunned. Nobody ever turned away a chance to go on a date with Hitch.

"Can you please roll up you shirtsleeve?" she asked Hitch.

Hitch winced when he saw the needle.

Judith noticed and laughed, "Are you afraid of needles?"

"Let's just say I'm not a big fan of them."

She nodded, "This will only take a second."

Hitch exhaled, "Okay, let's get it over with." A sudden inspiration struck. "Can I have a kiss afterwards?"

"Hitch!" Moffitt said reprovingly.

Hitch shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask, Sarge." He jumped when the needle went in. "Hey, warn a fellow would you?"

"Sorry." Judith leaned over a gave Hitch a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Now, you need to leave. I have others to vaccinate."

Moffitt pulled Hitch away. "We're leaving, now." He assured Judith.

Once they were out of earshot, Moffitt started laughing.

Hitch glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"She just said 'no' to going on a date with you. Bet that happens none too often."

"Well, no, it doesn't," Hitch admitted. "But I won't give up. She'll agree. You'll see."

"Huh, she seemed pretty eager to have you leave."

The next day, Hitch was there when Judith's shift ended.

"Hello," he said, "Care to go for a stroll? The sun going down over the motor pool is quite a sight to see."

She smiled politely, "No, thank you. I have to take a shower while the hot water is still hot. It was very nice talking to you." She turned to leave.

A rather dejected Hitch walked back to his room.

"She said no?" asked Tully.

"Yes, I don't get it."

"Maybe she already has a somebody."

"But then why wouldn't she just tell me?"

Tully shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, third time's the charm, they say. I'll ask again tomorrow."

Sure enough, the following day Hitch was again there when Judith got done with her shift. He flashed her his most winning smile.

"If dinner isn't your fancy, how about just dessert? I have two delicious Hershey tropical bars waiting."

Judith sighed, "Look, Mark, I already have a special somebody. It wouldn't be proper to go out on a date with you."

"Why didn't you just tell me the first time I asked you?"

She looked down. "I should have, I know. But you were so nice to me that first day, I didn't want to disappoint you by telling you no. Besides, I really did have to wash my hair."

Hitch laughed at the last comment. "Well, whoever holds your heart is one lucky guy."

Judith turned pink. "Thank you."

Hitch nodded, "Yeah, I better be going."

He turned and headed for the mess hall. There sat the rest of the Rat Patrol.

How it'd go?" asked Tully. "Was the third time the charm?"

"No, she already has somebody."

"What did I tell you?"

"I know, you were right. But it turns out she had a good excuse the first time."

"And what would that be?" asked Moffitt.

Hitch grinned, "She really did have to wash her hair. She wouldn't have time the next day."


End file.
